guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warrior skills quick reference
/Archive New Descriptions I've noticed that skills that cause bleeding or other degeneration now say so in their skill descriptions. One example is Sever Artery. Sword Attack. If this attack hits, the opponent begins bleeding for x seconds, losing Health over time Should we implement this in the skill descriptions here? -- Stylva 00:24, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :I think it's actually been in there a while now. Anyways, yes, we go by the in-game description. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:30, 26 May 2006 (CDT) axe twist is 7 now not 8 ... chessyang Big pages With all the Nightfall skills added to these pages, it takes me about 5 minutes to load one of them. Is there a possibility to go back to the earlier format on this page with all skills, and use the more colorful template version on pages divided into attributes? Is there a discussion going on already about this somewhere else? --Stylva 09:20, 26 September 2006 (CDT) How the hell do I edit this page? See title-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 14:10, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Use the edit-links at each attribute. If there is wrong info on a skill, I think it's in the skill's Template. Template:Keystone Signet will let you edit the data for Keystone Signet and so on. What did you want to edit? — Stylva 18:21, 20 October 2006 (CDT) A few spelling mistakes...TY I shall head to the templates._Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 10:21, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Why is the skill "Cyclone Axe" under consideration for deletion from the wiki? As far as I can tell, it and decapitate are COMPLETELY different skills... particularily since my warrior still has "Cyclone Axe", and since Decapitate has a totally different effect... this needs to be reviewed. Yeah. Sunspear and Faction Skills Should we be updating these pages with the new skills introduced 6/14/2007? If so, what should they be updated under, their own heading or under no attribute? Cyricx 18:10, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Missing Triple Chop I just noticed that Triple Chop is missing from this skill list, but I can't figure out how to add it. Also, I hope this is the correct way to add something to the discussion. Warner Young 20:25, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Power Attack and Protector's Strike Both have 3 sec recharge and 5 energy cost and both deal +32 damage. However, Protector's Strike also has 1/2 sec casting time and is limited to moving targets. Am I the only one seeing this? The only difference in the two is that Protector's Strike has a disadvantage. 14:30, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Mark :Prot Strike is better because conditional 32 damage and an immensly fast Hammer or Scythe attack hurts for loads. Is Bull's Strike bad because Devastating Hammer isn't conditional? No, of course not. You don't need bonus dmg for pressure. You need fast attacks for spikes and major butthurts. Thus, Prot Strike is awesome. Power Attack is a filler for Wammos and Warrior's Endurance W/D's --- -- (s)talkpage 14:32, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::And any good Warrior knows Counterattack > Power Attack. (T/ ) 14:33, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :This is all kinda besides the point... I don't use either of them and this has nothing to do with other skills. Pay attention plz!!!This is regarding an obvious mistake on Anet's part. Notice the two skills are identical in every way EXCEPT Protector's Strike also has 1/2 sec casting time and is limited to moving targets. Power Attack has NO casting time and is NOT limited to anything. This would mean that Protectors Strike should have an advantage somewhere else that Power Attack does not in order to balance them better. I mean, CLEARLY one is better than the other. 15:53, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Mark ::The half second cast is the advantage. --Macros 16:00, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::So... what your saying is... a half second casting time is better than a zero second casting time? I don't follow... 16:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Mark ::::It's not a zero activation time. Try them to see what we mean >.>" --- -- (s)talkpage 16:50, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Normal attack skills have an activation time of whatever weapon is being used. For sword it's 1.33s. For a hammer it's 1.75s. So, a .5s activation time is pretty good. --JonTheMon 16:51, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Zero activation would be like a stance. Most attack skills use the weapon speed as its "cast time". Swords, axes, and daggers are 1.33 seconds. Hammers and scythes are 1.75 seconds. Bows are anywhere from 2 - 2.7 seconds. Spears are 2 seconds. As you can see, .5 seconds is faster than all of those. Prot Strike is especially powerful when welding a hammer or scythe. For one thing, .5 seconds is MUCH faster than 1.75 seconds. Second, if you hit a moving foe, it's an automatic critical. Hammers and scythes do massive damage on a critical. Plus of course, the 30ish extra damage from the skill. --Macros 17:46, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Spears are 1.5 seconds, not 2. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 17:58, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wtb melee spike. Also, this belongs on talkpage of Power Attack/Prot strike, not here. (T/ ) 21:40, 1 October 2008 (UTC)